Chaos: Death and Rebirth
by DemonPhoenix9
Summary: Prince Xellos Metallium opens a holy shrine and is soon greeted by his soul. Couplings are X/F, L/G and Z/A
1. Default Chapter

My newest story I hope you like. ^0^  
  
  
  
Till the ends of time the egg shall pass, until her soul comes before her. The boy to young to free her now, many seasons shall pass; the egg shall hatch and alas die. Lying dormant until the chosen day has come to fruition and the two souls reunite.  
  
~***~  
  
  
  
Two figures ran through the darkened forest. One of them clutching an object of dear preciousness. They ran for their lives and the young life the one figure held. "Stop." The figure whispered to the other. "We finally made it, just over there." He said as he removed his hood and long blonde hair flowed out. The other neared him her face grim with worry.  
  
"Thank Ceiphied." She sighed in relief removing her hood and white blonde hair snuck out. "Are you sure my beloved, the cave will be safe for our daughter?" she whispered as she looked down at the golden egg. The man nodded and slowly approached the cave letting his family stay behind. With keen glances he signalled for his wife to come.  
  
"There not here yet let's place our daughter in the cave. I sense she's about ready to hatch. I don't want her to witness her parents death and her races in her new born eyes." He whispered as he and his family entered the cave. They stopped and the woman stooped down and gently placed the egg behind some rocks. The man placed his cloak around. "Be safe my daughter, true you will soon die but your soul will free you and you and he will save this damned world that betrayed your race." He hissed. His wife went up to and buried herself in his embrace tears forming at her eyes.  
  
"This is are only hope to save our daughter and the last chance for rekindling the dragon, race. Yet we shall never see her face." She whispered. "We will soon die in a few minutes but our daughter is safe, at least." She sobbed. The man nodded and led her out of the cave. They both sensed their enemies coming closer, closer to end their lives. "Let our everlasting love protect our daughter." She whispered. Her husband hugged her.  
  
"It shall protect her till the ends of time." He chanted. A golden glow surrounded the cave creating a barrier. The man placed his dragon's blood sword in it. "There, her soul will be the only one to enter.....there here." He hissed as their enemies configured itself in front of them. The woman smiled to herself knowing they were too late. The enemy approached glowing energy forming at its hand. The two lovers looked at each other and a golden light engulfed them as they reverted to their true forms. They flew far from the cave so their child could not smell any blood, the blood of her dead parents.  
  
~***~  
  
A servant maid ran threw the great halls her face in scrunched in panic. "The baby, Queen Xellas child is soon to be born." She squealed to all the ladies and lords. They cheered and gossiped at how powerful the child will be. The maid rushed back to the Queen's chambers hearing the faintest noises of crying. She opened the door and saw her queen holding a bundle of cloth in her bed. The midwife approached the maid.  
  
"The delivery was a total success." She whispered. The maid stepped closer to her queen to look upon her new prince. Queen Xellas saw the approaching maid and signalled her to come over faster.  
  
"This is my son and your new prince, Xellos Metallium." She whispered not to frighten the child. The maid gasped and kneeled at the side of the bed and looked at her prince. His features were the same as any baby mazoku in human form. Small body and chubby face. A purple tuft of hair was on top of his head. When the child yawned it blinked opened its eyes. The maid kept a good gaze on the child's eyes for they were amethyst a royal colour and the shape was cat-like and mysterious.  
  
"You have a beautiful child my queen, his future seems very bright." She hailed. Xellas looked down at her son and looked out the window. The skies painted with blood and death.  
  
"Yes, he will. His soul has been born as well." She whispered as the servant gave her a peculiar look.  
  
~***~  
  
In a dank cold cave a golden egg cracked and a tiny tooth on a golden snout fell off. The snout began to wriggle until shattering the egg wide enough for the inhibitor of the egg to slip out. It was a young dragon, a golden dragon. The dragon squeaked looking for its parents, for anyone at least. It squeaked again quickly blinking its blue eyes. The dragon shook its wet wings and slowly walked around the cave squeaking too itself. A scent wound up to its nose a scent of blood. The dragon was just a newborn but it understood, smelling the scent of her parents. It gave a loud squeak. Even though no one heard.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
How you like so for. Bye. R&R. 


	2. Death

Enjoy the next chpt.  
  
Time has passed the two souls grow and mature. The hatchling nears her death. While the boy learns the way of prince hood and feels the punctures of grief and pain near his soul. Until the pain facades and the soul dies.  
  
~***~  
  
The guards pulled opened the doors and there emerged Xellas carrying her newborn son. The ladies, lords, foreign kings and queens looked at the young boy. Xellas took her place on her throne and smiled at the crowd. The 5 main rulers of Chrona approached with their gifts. There was King Gaav of Tyran and he had gold for the new prince. Queens Dolphin of Lantis she brought fine jewels and silk. King Phibbrizo of Hades he had brought a golden box for only the boy to open. King Dynast of Zanarkand he brought rare weaponry. Finally there was King Philloniel the III of Saillune he had many ancient books and even some about the now extinct race the dragons. Xellas smiled.  
  
"Thank you all for the precious gifts." Xellas smiled. King Philloniel approached the queen and prince and bowed.  
  
"Your welcome, Xellas but it is a shame that your child was born on these dark days." He sighed. Xellas shook her head.  
  
"Yes, the annihilation of the dragon race by some unknown force has brought a damper on our land Chrona. I pray there is no curse placed upon my son." Xellas sighed. King Dynast cleared his throat; everyone turned their attention to him.  
  
"I do hope your son, will be safe. The unknown nemesis of the dragon race is still being investigated. However I have to make my leave now." Dynast stated and gave a small bow and went to the doors to exit. Xellas smiled and clutched onto her son closer. The boy opened his eyes and giggled. Gaav gasped.  
  
"Amethyst!" he yelled. The boy giggled at the adult's reaction and stretched out its arm like trying to reach someone.  
  
~***~  
  
The small golden dragon walked around the cave. Sniffing around for more food to eat and maybe a wet spot on the cave wall to quench her thirst. The dragon saw a large rat scuttle by. She opened and clothed her mouth and pounced upon it. She missed and ended crashing her snout into the wall. The dragon sat down and rubbed her snout, still sniffing the area. The cave was big and contained many animals. The dragon sniffed and sniffed until she saw an anthill. The dragon snorted and contemplated the thought of eating insects that didn't smell like a food she should eat. Her stomach growled and she had now choice but to dive on the hill and eat every last bug. The dragon was still hungry when she liked the anthill clean. The dragon growled until she felt a presence or something nice inside like someone reaching towards her. She reached out her claw until from exhaustion and hunger she fainted in the dark.  
  
~***~  
  
Two tall figures engulfed in darkness stirred when they felt a tiny yet powerful ripple. "What was that?" he hissed. The figure looked over at him.  
  
"A ripple on the astral plain, yet something more than that. But what?" he asked.  
  
~***~ 10 years later  
  
Hanya the prince nanny rushed through the hallway looking for the mischievous boy. "Where could he be?" she whispered. She passed the library and stopped in her tracks and backed up. She pushed open the great doors and to her relief saw her prince sitting in a chair in an indecent position reading a book. The boy looked over to her, even though his eyes were closed.  
  
"Hello, Hanya. Looking for someone?" he asked. She growled and marched up to the prince.  
  
"Were you here reading the whole time I was looking for you?" she questioned. The boy looked up at her and rested his book on his lap.  
  
"Sore Wa Himitsu Desu." He chuckled as he wagged his finger in her face. Hanya shrugged.  
  
"Well come on, your mother would like to speak to you. Are you reading about dragons again?" She asked. Xellos nodded. "Why are you so interested in dragons, especially the Golds. Lakes are my favourite for some reason." She piped. Xellos looked at her his eyes opened.  
  
"To tell you the truth, I have no idea why I'm interested in them so much. They just interest me especially the Golds." He whispered as he opened the book and gazed upon a picture of golden dragon. Xellos eyes didn't leave the picture until he felt a sharp pain in his chest and found it hard to breath. He clutched his chest. Hanya ran up to him.  
  
"My princes are you alright? Shall I call the doctor?" she asked. Xellos ginned at her.  
  
"I'm fine I have a feeling theses pains I've been feeling will soon come to an end." He gasped. "Funny, I feel sad." He whispered.  
  
~***~  
  
The dragon stopped and took quick breaths. She had learned to take a different form so she could fit through the some cracks to hunt. She had soon discovered this new form had some old attributes like wings and a tail and her feet and hands were quite similar to her dragon form. Probably she did the transformation wrong. She also learned this body was hard to keep warm and she wrapped a warm material around her. For some strange reason her body had matured at alarming rate, yet soon stopped as her body was getting skinner until you could see bones from her skin. The dragon licked her lips, fantasizing about food and a way out of the darkness. She had eaten every living creature not to long ago. She was tired and she wanted to sleep and dream forever. She found an area big enough for her real form and she reverted back to it. The dragon closed her eyes and yawned until death placed its hand on her throat and took her away.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Oh, don't worry Fi-chan comes back. Bye 


	3. Tomorrow

Bon Appetite! Enjoy the fic.  
  
Tomorrow. Tomorrow either brings a benefit of happiness or death, yet it still depends on our actions today. His actions will soon open the dawn of the worlds new tomorrow for the race that has passed will become anew.  
  
  
  
**490 years later**  
  
"But why?" Prince Xellos questioned looking up at his mother. She took a sip from her goblet and peered down at her son.  
  
"Because I said so. Really I see now harm going to your grandparents and Rezo's cabin, for a bit." She said in a sly tone. Xellos frowned.  
  
"Tomorrow is my birthday, why can't I stay here in the palace." He growled. Queen Xellas looked at him sharply making him wince.  
  
"You shall not be speaking to me in that tone young man. Plus you know our kingdom of X'tushia is going through hard times. It will be safer for you to be there. I've arranged for your friends to come Lina Inverse, Gourry Gabriev, Zelgadis and crown princess of Saillune will be coming and the rest of them." She yawned. Xellos crossed his arms.  
  
"Fine. I'll teleport right now to the cabin if that will suit you, mother." He hissed the last part and teleported out of sight. Xellas smiled and took another swig from her goblet.  
  
"Good boy." She whispered. Xellas looked to right of her. 'You can come out now, old friend." She said as purple haired woman in waitress outfit stepped out of the shadows. The woman chuckled.  
  
"So, trouble in paradise?" she asked obviously hearing Xellos' reaction. Xellas smiled and got up from her throne to approach the young woman.  
  
"Yes, he was a little bit how should I put this, pissed." Xellas chuckled. "So, how has these 200 years been to you Luna." Xellas asked. Luna smiled and sunk her head.  
  
"Very crappy. Being the Cepheid Knight when the greatest amount of his believers the dragon race have been annihilated the job has been kind of slow. And people don't even tip me 50% anymore." She sighed. Xellas raised her eyebrow.  
  
"Isn't it 15%?" she asked. Luna rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I choose to ignore that." She chirped. Luna smirked. "So, it will begin tomorrow won't it that's why you sent him right?" Luna whispered. Xellas nodded her head.  
  
"Yes, at least with all those visions he's been seeing." She replied. Xellas stared at her hands and looked at her blood red wine. "Tomorrow, I hope will either be the better of us rather than complete death and destruction." She growled. Luna looked at her and smirked.  
  
"How, true." She said.  
  
~***~  
  
Xellos had teleported to his grandparents and Rezo's cabin, totally shocking his grandma. "Xel, I never knew you were going to come here so fast." She gasped. Xellos merely grunted. His grandpa came from the kitchen and smiled at him.  
  
"Hey, Xel. How do you like the new remodelling." His grandpa asked. Xellos looked around the cabin it was sure a lot bigger and looked like it could house 50 people. But Xellos was still too angry to comment so he merely shrugged. His grandpa smiled at him. "You must be tired Xel, why don't you go and sleep for now. It's your 500th birthday tomorrow." His grandpa piped. Xellos nodded his head and went up the stairs he made sure he would apologize for his behaviour in the morning. His grandma smiled to him.  
  
"Have a goodnight sleep, Xel." She said as he trudged up the stairs. Xellos only grunted and went up to the attic, which was his room.  
  
"I guess Rezo and Zelgadis are both in Saillune." He whispered to himself looking out the window. Gazing upon the scenery: trees, lake, and the shrine he was forbidden to go by. "Looks like it used to be a cave. Why'd Rezo and grandpa turn it into a shrine?" he wondered as he fell upon his straw bed. Xellos looked at the ceiling and sighed. "What's wrong with me why am I being such a bastard. Could it be because of those visions of that shrine and that mysterious figure?" he questioned. Xellos scratched his head.  
  
"I have to get my ass to that shrine tomorrow. It's like it's calling me or something," the prince said turning to lie on his side. Xellos pulled the covers up against and his eyes started to droop.  
  
"Tomorrow...I'll get my answers tomorrow." He said as he trailed off to sleep. The visions of the shrine and mysterious figure return to haunting him for the last time.  
  
************************************************************8  
  
The plot is slowly unfolding but it's getting there. Bye 


	4. Awakening part a

Next chpt. Here ready to be read. ^_^  
  
  
  
The seasons and years have finally passed and the boy is ready. He holds the key to her tomb and heart. They unlock simultaneously for the boy unaware holds the power inside. The two great powers have now awakened.  
  
~***~  
  
Xellos snapped opened his eyes and rubbed them when the sun's rays poured down on his face. He put on a stern face and got ready. Quickly grabbing his clothe to change into. He looked at himself at the mirror downstairs, he like the black pants and cloak that draped over his yellow shirt, which was quite unique with pieces of fabric sticking out at the sash. Xellos' stomach growled as the smell of pancakes drifted to his nose. Even though he could feed on people's negative emotions he was in the mood for some pancakes. Xellos rushed to the kitchen and saw the pancakes on the table. He sat down and started to devour the pancakes adding heaps of syrup. His grandpa sweatdropped.  
  
"Enough, syrup you got there Xel?" he asked as the boy stuffed pancake after pancake in his mouth. Xellos nodded and took a swig of milk from his cup. Xellos cleared his throat.  
  
"I want to apologize, for my rudeness, yesterday." He said. His grandma went over and sat at the table.  
  
"No need to apologize." She said drizzling the syrup on her pancake. "But what brought this on?" She asked. Xellos stood up and wagged his finger at her, a genki grin on his face.  
  
"Sore Wa Himitsu Desu. But I'll be going out just for a bit now." He stated, as he was about to exit the kitchen. His grandpa looked at him and slightly narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Oh, and where are you going?" he questioned. Xellos didn't bother to look back.  
  
"Sore Wa Himitsu Desu." He replied and decided to hastily run out before they asked anymore questions. His grandparents smiled at each other and continued with their breakfast.  
  
~***~  
  
Xellos quickly jogged to the shrine his mind prepared for anything. After a few minutes of weaving through the forest he finally reached the shrine he was never allowed to go. He wondered to himself why his grandparents wouldn't even question him further about his whereabouts, but soon those thoughts were repressed as the prince reached the shrine. Xellos looked around he saw nothing that would be of any importance just a small simple shrine in front of a cave. Xellos went up to the cave feeling a strange feeling emitting from it.  
  
"Hey, I never knew this was a sealed cave." Xellos said as he saw a sword sticking out of the sealed wall. Xellos placed his fingers on the blade a strong jolt of electricity passed through him. Xellos removed his hand and gasped. "What was that?" he asked to himself. Xellos gazed at the sword and soon felt his body moving toward it again. He placed his hands on it, his mind was telling him to stop but he was not able to. Electric streams were coming from his holding on the blade. Xellos felt himself slowly tugging the blade out. The ground was shaking and the wind was getting intense. Xellos' hair flew madly into his face until finally Xellos tugged and the sword unsheathed itself from the wall. He panted still holding the sword. The wall soon disappeared leaving Xellos a decision.  
  
"What is going on here? First this sword, now that wall disappears." Xellos panted. He went to the opening of the cave and smirked. "Whatever's in there better watch out." Xellos yelled as he ran in still clutching the sword.  
  
~***~  
  
Xellos opened his eyes, finding it easier to see. He took a closer look at the sword he was holding and his eyes bulged. "Interesting, a dragon's blood sword. I though they destroyed all of these after the annihilation of the dra..." Xellos looked down he noticed he stepped on something that made a loud CRUNCH! He stooped down and picked up the item. "A..a...a fossilized dragon's shell." He awed as he placed it back on the ground. Xellos continued to walk deeper in the cave. His ears picking up all the sounds of the water dripping from top of the cave and the small animals running pass him. Xellos walked and walked wondering if he would find anything more interesting. He noticed to the left of him a large crack on the left side of the wall.  
  
"What's in there?' he asked still clutching the sword. Xellos stepped through the crack and drew in a sharp breath at what he saw. It was a deceased dragon's fossilized bones. Xellos looked in astonishment and nearly tripped over a tattered piece of fabric on the ground.  
  
"I can't believe this dragon's bones. I wonder how much this would sell for? I'll be rich." Xellos chirped and soon sweatdropped. "Wait a minute, I'm a prince I'm born rich." He sighed as he found another cavern and decided to explore it. When Xellos left the bones a great breeze passed by and the bones shook. If the prince was still there he would here the faintest of heartbeats coming from the bones. The bones stirred once more and prepared to awaken.  
  
~***~  
  
Xellos stopped in his tracks as a familiar presence gripped him. "What....that feeling." He whispered as he tightened his grip on the sword.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Someone's going to awaken from a big nape, guess who? Bye-Bye. 


	5. Awakening part b

**Yawn** it's time to wake up.  
  
  
  
Xellos ran back to the area where the bones were. He gasped as a swirl of wind had entered the area, swirling around the bones. He stepped back noticing the bones were starting to gain flesh on them. "What the hell..." he gasped as the wind circled around it creating a barrier. Xellos found it hard to see, with all the rock and dust flying in his face and took his gaze off the bones. A loud roar erupted through the cave and the wind died down. Xellos blinked at what he saw.  
  
"This is impossible." He exclaimed. He saw a large yet not fully grown golden dragon peering at him with blue eyes. The dragon blinked and snarled as it snapped its mouth at Xellos. Being a very smart person, Xellos did the only thing he could think of which was run. The dragon watched the boy run away, it snarled and opened its mouth to burst out large fireballs. Creating the rocks to fall down a little bit, yet the dragon raced after the boy as fast as it could. Xellos ran as fast as his legs could go, still holding the blade.  
  
"I can't believe it. A real live, dragon. The possibilities." Xellos thought. But soon came back to reality when a fireball was shot near his head. Xellos panicked when he reached a dead end. The dragon towered over him and growled once more. Xellos smiled, when a thought ran across his mind.  
  
"Why didn't I do this before?" he asked himself as he teleported to a different part of the cave. Xellos listened for the angry roar of the dragon. He noticed that it could not get out, because the entrance was too small. Xellos smiled.  
  
"Great it's trapped." He yelled, before seeing a great golden light coming from the crack. "What the..Ahhhhh! It transformed." Xellos yelled as he saw the transformed dragon come after him. Except its wings and tail was still out. The tattered cloak was wrapped around it. Xellos gasped as it charged toward him swinging its fist and kicking its leg in his face. Xellos quickly dodged and backed up.  
  
"Hey, can't we talk about this." Xellos yelled while evading the attacks. The dragon growled and continued its assault. The dragon jumped back and opened its mouth. A blue beam started to emerge. Xellos gasped and dodged out of the way when the laser shot at him. The laser missed the mazoku and hit the wall, making the cave shake and crumble. The dragon shrieked and tried to get out of the way when piles of rocks started to fall upon her head, but she couldn't dodge in time and soon the boulders made contact. Xellos coughed and swatted the dust away. He looked for the dragon and saw a tail sticking out from a under a pile of rocks. Xellos sighed and walked to the pile.  
  
"Guess, I can't leave her here." He said as he put down the sword and lifted up a few rocks and found the unconscious dragon. He placed his clock on her and lifted her up. Her wings had retracted and soon disappeared, but the tail remained. Xellos wrapped the sword around his waist and concentrated. He teleported them to a nearby pond outside.  
  
~***~  
  
The dragon fluttered her eyes open, in slight cracks. Xellos looked over to the shifting dragon. He scooted over to her and smiled down at her when her eyes finally opened. The dragon growled and was about to attack when she squinted and pulled Xellos' cloak over her face. Xellos chuckled realizing she wasn't used to the light. The dragon squeaked when Xellos pulled the cloak from her face. She blinked and awed at the sight around her. She sniffed the air and clutched the grass beneath her. She turned around and noticed the pond. She splashed her hands in it. She giggled. Xellos smiled at her.  
  
"Enjoying yourself?" he asked as the dragon whirled around to face him. Xellos took a closer look at her features. She had long blonde hair with two bangs at the side of her of her face. She had big blue eyes, which were quite confused, and her ears were long and pointy. She blinked at him and only stared. Xellos tilted his head.  
  
"You can't talk, can you?" He said. The dragon tilted her head and turned her attention to the bee buzzing to a nearby flower. She wanted to touch it so she reached her arm toward the bee. The dragon yelped as the bee stung her and flew away. Xellos smirked and grabbed her hand. He placed her stung finger in the pond. She soon relaxed and grinned at the mazoku. She pulled his cheek and smiled again. Xellos blinked at her reaction and patted her head.  
  
"What am I going to do with you um....you don't have a name. Well maybe I'll name you. But first my name is, Xellos Metallium." He said as he pointed to himself. The dragon blinked and watched his gesture. "Xellos" he said slower and pointed to himself. Xellos pointed to her, hoping she'd speak. She only blinked and tilted her head. Xellos pointed his hand again to himself and repeated his name. The dragon grinned and slowly nodded her head. Xellos pointed to her. The dragon slowly opened her mouth. She stayed in silence for a few seconds before speaking.  
  
"Fi...Fili..Filia." she squeaked in a hoarse voice. Xellos smiled and pointed to himself. "Xe.Xell..Namagomi." she yelled. Xellos sweatdropped.  
  
"No, no, not garbage. Xellos, my name is Xellos, Filia." He pouted. Filia clapped her hands.  
  
"Namagomi. Namagomi." She chanted. Xellos sighed and stood up.  
  
"I give up." He muttered lending his hand out to Filia still sitting on the ground. Filia blinked and bit his hand. Xellos yelped and shook her mouth off. "No stupid. Give me your hand.' He yelled as he grabbed her hand and stood her up. Xellos and Filia both felt a feeling of electricity go through them. They looked down at their hands, then each other. They both grinned and Xellos pulled her closer to him, not knowing why.  
  
"Oh man, how am I going to take care of dragon?" he sighed as he walked her back to the cabin. "Filia, hide your tail. I can pass you off as an elf. I think. Do elves have pointy teeth?" Xellos piped while Filia only titled her head.  
  
~***~  
  
"What was that?" a man asked shrouded in darkness. A woman approached him.  
  
"What was what, my lord?" She questioned. The man growled.  
  
"The same disturbance on the astral plain, 490 years ago. It's back and stronger than before." He hissed while he clenched his fists.  
  
  
  
******************************************************  
  
Hope you liked. ^_^ 


	6. Awakening part c

Oh, she tried to eat him, ain't that cute? Enjoy the chpt.  
  
  
  
Xellos failed to notice, his new companion poke him on the shoulder. He was too busy to notice because he was feeding on negative emotions; someone must've had a funeral nearby. Xellos licked his lips and he turned to the dragon. "What is, it Filia?" he asked. The dragon opened her mouth, showing off her fangs. She pointed to her mouth then stomach. Xellos tilted his head and sighed. Filia did it again and Xellos clapped his hands together. "You must be hungry." He chirped. He dug something out of his pocket. He held a small pouch with an unknown content. Xellos opened it and grabbed out 4 strands of tough beef jerky. Xellos sweatdropped.  
  
"Sorry, Filia this all I've......." He was cut off when the girl grabbed the meat and sniffed it. She stuck one in her mouth and chewed. He smiled at her and how she tugged at the rough piece of meat. "I guess those fangs of yours really come in handy ehhh Filia or wait can I call you Fi-chan." He said as he stopped walking and looked at her. The dragon noticed the mazoku staring at her she licked her lips and released her hold on the jerky. Xellos pointed to her. "Filia. Fi-chan, is that o.k.?" he asked as he pointed to her. Filia blinked and pointed to herself.  
  
"Filia. Fi-chan." She said in a squeaky voice and nodded her head. Xellos smiled and resumed walking; he continued to hold her free hand. Filia looked over to him and pointed as she finished off a piece of the meat.  
  
"Namagomi. Nama-chan." She chirped. Xellos sweatdropped and his closed eyes' twitched.  
  
"Why not." He said as he shrugged his shoulders. As they continued to near the cabin, Xellos noticed that Filia's pointy ears were twitching a lot. Xellos motioned her to stop chewing and he listened for any noises. He heard a lot like yelling and screaming, from the only person that could yell the name JELLYFISH BRAIN! The loudest. Xellos gulped.  
  
"I forgot they were coming over for my 500th birthday. Wait I forgot about my birthday entirely. Must've been you that got my full attention. Now that I think about where you the person in my dream?" Xellos asked even though he knew he wouldn't get an answer. Filia saw his sad expression and she offered him a piece of jerky. He smiled and shook his head. "I think I should teleport you to my room fro now and I'll figure out do next later." Xellos whispered as he grabbed onto her waist. Filia squeaked and growled not used to the closeness he was giving her. Xellos merely chuckled and teleported.  
  
Xellos teleported in his room and landed on his straw bed. He looked over to Filia who licking her fingers from the jerky. He looked at her and motioned with his hands. "No, Fi-chan stay here. Just stay here o.k." he whispered as he started to back up and head to the stairs. Filia stood up and started to follow. But Xellos shook his head and pushed her to sit on the bed. Filia looked at him and nodded. She relaxed and laid down, covering herself in the sheet and letting sleep take its place. Xellos smiled at her and went down the stairs.  
  
~***~  
  
Lina Inverse placed her gift on the table and crossed her arms. "If he doesn't get here soon. I'm going to dragon slave his ass." She growled. Xellos grandma sweatdropped and waved her hands. Amelia stood up and pointed a swirled finger at Lina.  
  
"Miss Lina that is unjust, what... .." Amelia was cut off by Martina.  
  
"Shut up, Amelia." She hissed. "Lina already dragon slaved his palace with him in it I don't think he'll mind that much." She said and soon turned around her to the stairs as she heard a "hmph". It was Xellos.  
  
"You ingrates. Give me the gifts and get the hell out!" Xellos yelled wanting them to leave so he could check on Filia. Everyone looked at him and smiled.  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they yelled as they rushed over to him. Gourry scratched his head.  
  
"Xellos, were you up there the whole time?" he asked. Xellos sweatdropped.  
  
"No, No. I just teleported not to recently." He scratched his head as he laughed nervously. "Thank you all for coming. So eat some cake and get out." Zelgadis shook his head. "Leave. We'll be staying for a while this is Rezo's cabin too" he said in a calm tone. As speaking his name Rezo soon appeared from the kitchen wearing a pink apron, holding his staff. He faced Xellos, his eyes closed, because he was blind.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Xellos. Your cake is ready." He chirped. Xellos lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"Thanks so lets get to the cake and we can go out for some drinks." Xellos laughed as he walked to kitchen. Rezo blocked his way.  
  
"But Xellos aren't we missing one guest." He said. Xellos sweated and gulped. "The guest you personally invited. She's upstairs isn't she?" he asked already knowing the answer to the question. Everyone blushed.  
  
"UPSTAIRS!" they yelled as they raced up the stairs to meet this mystery girl. Xellos raced after them, with Rezo and his grandparents following behind him. Zangalus burst the door open and looked around the room. He saw a figure sleeping in the bed.  
  
"Over there. I think I see someone." He whispered as they tip toed to the sleeping figure. Xellos panted up the stairs and into his room.  
  
"No, stop. Stop, I can explain." He hissed as the group neared the girl. Lina pointed to the girl and looked over to Xellos, shock on her face.  
  
"Xellos, you.....this....did you..."  
  
************************************************************  
  
Xellos did WHAT! Tell me. Bye 


	7. Awakening part d

Hope you like the chpt. ^_^  
  
  
  
Lina pointed to the blonde girl sleeping contently in Xellos' bed and she looked over to Xellos. "Xellos, did you take this elf girls." She gulped. "Innocence". Xellos collapsed.  
  
"What?! How could you think that?" he said his fist shaking. Amelia nodded her head and she did a justice pose.  
  
"Xellos how could you. Just because it's your birthday doesn't mean you should......" She trailed off. Zelgadis merely tsked and looked at Xellos in revulsion. Xellos turned chibi and started to silently cry.  
  
"I did not do **that** with that girl and keep it down I don't want her to wake up." He whispered. Zangalus scratched his head.  
  
"It makes perfect sense. Innocent young elf maiden's walking home. Soon is confronted with evil mazoku prince. He clubs her with his stick thing or staff and brings her here to dirty her." Zangalus growled clenching his sword. Gourry shook his head.  
  
"No, that can't be true." He stated. Xellos smiled at Gourry and was about to thank him when he said. "Xellos doesn't seem to have that stick thing. So he must've threatened her with that sword." He yelled making Filia stir and turn over in her sleep. Everyone gasped as a golden tail emerged from the side of the bed. Martina pointed her finger.  
  
'Tai...Tai..." She stuttered.  
  
"Yes, it's a tail. Very common for dragons." Rezo exclaimed as he went over to the sleeping dragon. Everyone blanched.  
  
"Drag....Dragon." They shouted awakening Filia from her sleep. Xellos' grandpa tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"She's cute." He whispered. Xellos only smirked and went over to the confused dragon. Filia growled baring her teeth not sure of what to do. Xellos placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "It's o.k." he whispered to her and Filia calmed down and wagged her tail. Lina clutched her spinning head.  
  
"Xellos, can you explain what's going on here?" she asked. Xellos sighed and nodded his head.  
  
"Basically, I found her in that cave beside the shrine, when I pulled this sword out. Except she seemed to have been resurrected cause when I saw her at first she was just bones." He said soon pointing to the sword around his waist. Lina, Zangalus and Gourry gasped at the sword.  
  
"That's a dragon's blood sword. It's worth lot's on the black market." Lina purred eyeing the sword closer.  
  
"Not only that those swords are really rare and powerful." Zangalus stated. Gourry nodded his head.  
  
"He's right. It's not as powerful as my sword of light. But it's one of kind." He said. Rezo grabbed Filia's tail and soon inspected it. She snapped her mouth at him and he quickly let go. Rezo smiled.  
  
"Looks like we'll be having a double birthday. As a good guess this dragon is about 500 years old." He exclaimed. Amelia went down to touch Filia.  
  
"Her hairs pretty and blonde, so I'm guessing she's a golden dragon." She chirped as she shook Filia's hand. Xellos smiled and nodded his hand. "What's her name?" Amelia giggled as Filia sniffed her hair. Xellos smiled.  
  
"Her name's Filia. I don't think she knows her last name. Cause it looks like she stayed, lived and died in that cave. Also she can't speak a lot and doesn't entirely understand our language." Xellos sighed watching his friends start to go over to the dragon and shake her hand and pat her head. Martina quickly took her hand back as Filia snapped at her for she was getting irritated of people touching her head. Lina smiled as she continued to shake hand.  
  
"Nice temper. I like her already." She piped. Gourry rolled his eyes.  
  
"You would." He mumbled ignoring the death glares Lina gave him. Rezo scooted closer to Filia. "I think I can help her understand us, but we'll teach her to speak ourselves." He said as he placed two earrings on her ears. Zelgadis raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What will earrings do?" he asked. Rezo smiled.  
  
"Just magical earrings I created just encase something like this happened." He muttered. Xellos looked at him quizzically.  
  
"Why would you make earrings for a resurrected dragon? Something like that happening is......hey what's wrong with her. She's glowing." Xellos yelled. Rezo smiled and backed up with everyone else.  
  
"I'm guessing she isn't used to staying in human form this long and she probably wants to lets say stretch her wings." Rezo chuckled why everyone ran out of the house, screaming in panic. Filia demolished half of the new remoulded cabin and she flew high up into the air. Finally being able to fly in the sky. Everyone awed at the sight. Her scales sparkled as the sun shined off them. Gourry tapped his chin in thought.  
  
"How do we get her to come down?" Gourry yelled to be heard over Filia's roars. Everyone collapsed. Martina and Zangalus ran to get rope while Amelia tried to lure Filia down with a carrot.  
  
"Here, Filia. Here girl." She cooed. Filia snarled and opened her mouth and blasted a fireball at them. "I guess she doesn't like that, does she?" Amelia coughed as she dropped into a smouldering pile of ash.  
  
  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Oh, she hates that gag even in my fic. Bye-Bye. 


	8. Birthday Bash

In Try did Filia ever do fire attacks in her dragon form? ~_^  
  
  
  
"LET'S EAT!" they all yelled except Filia who only raised an eyebrow at the feeding frenzy she witnessed. They had to have the rest of the birthday party outside because the cabin was practically destroyed. Filia sniffed at her piece of cake. She looked at Xellos questionally.  
  
"Nama-chan?" she piped. Xellos stopped in mid bite and looked over at the dragon.  
  
"It's good. Eat away." He said continuing his assault on the cake. Amelia looked at Filia.  
  
"I've been meaning to ask, what does Nama-chan stand for? She asked. Xellos nearly chocked on his cake while Filia smiled and pointed at Xellos.  
  
"Nama-chan. Namagomi." She piped and grabbed her cake with her hands and took a small bite. Everyone's exposures cracked and they erupted in laughter.  
  
"Garbage. She call's you garbage." Lina chuckled as she pointed at Xellos. Xellos sighed and stopped taking bites out his cake.  
  
"This my birthday why is everyone making me feel like a cockroach?" he grumbled. Zelgadis smirked.  
  
"Because you are a cockroach. This cake is delicious and it looks like Filia really likes it." He said eyeing the dragon with frosting all over her mouth and nose. Lina smiled.  
  
"I feel like it's more of Filia's birthday instead of Xellos' birthday. Lets all be nice to Filia and forget about Xellos." Lina cheered. While Xellos only grumbled and handed Filia a napkin. Martina sighed.  
  
"But we don't have any presents for her. I mean this is her first party and everything. Yet she doesn't have a single present." Martina said. Gourry tapped his chin.  
  
"We should give Xellos' presents to Filia." He chirped. Zangalus nodded his head and grabbed his present to Xellos.  
  
"That's a really good idea coming from you." He said as he handed the gift to Filia. "Here you go Filia". Xellos growled.  
  
"You bastards. What about me?" he asked grabbing the present from Filia. "How do you know she'll even like the gifts? I mean you got them for me".  
  
Xellos' grandfather looked at him. "What do dragons like anyway?" he asked. Xellos looked at him.  
  
"Most of them like weaponry." Xellos said along with Rezo who was holding a book, his fingers transversing up and down the pages. Xellos' grandmother looked at Filia who was taking small sips from her teacup.  
  
"Weaponry?" she asked. Rezo nodded his head and placed his book on the table. He reached behind his cloak and pulled out a mace. He flung it upon Zelgadis' head.  
  
"Zelgadis pass that to Filia. I think she'll like it. Dragons like to test their strengths especially females." He said picking up his book. Zelgadis pulled the heavy mace from his skull.  
  
"You jackass! What if that killed me." He yelled. Rezo chuckled.  
  
"No it won't remember. You're chimera now. I guess you should thank me." He mused. Zelgadis snorted and mumbled the words "bastard you turned me into a freak".  
  
"Do you want this mace Filia?" he asked not sure if she would want such a heavy object. Filia looked at the mace and her face brightened.  
  
"Mace. Yes, have." She said as she grabbed the mace from his hands. She twirled it like a pentane and flung it in the air catching it with ease. Gourry clapped.  
  
"Bravo. Bravo." he said stealing Lina's cake before she noticed. Filia blushed and patted the mace like a dog.  
  
"Mace-sama." She giggled. Xellos rolled his eyes and laughed.  
  
"Mace-sama?" he teased poking her in the shoulder. Filia growled and swung mace-sama in Xellos' now bloody face sending him to the sky. Martina raised an eyebrow.  
  
"She's understanding us better and better thanks to that earring. But still." Martina looked at Rezo. "How did you know that we would need something like that Rezo?" she asked. Rezo jerked out of his reading and motioned his face to look at everyone. They were all looking at him except Xellos who was still in the sky, Filia was polishing her new mace with her napkin, and Xellos' grandparents were taking long sips from their teacups. Rezo laughed nervously and scratched his head. Lina placed her fork down and looked at him.  
  
"That's a very good question. Why don't you answer it Rezo." Lina demanded.  
  
"Well you see. Umh that's because............." he was cut off by Xellos landing on the table and Filia's growling. "What's wrong?" Rezo asked. Xellos pushed the growling Filia in the direction of the forest.  
  
"My mother and Lina's sister. I can sense they're coming here. Now!" he yelled. Lina gulped and started to follow them into the forest.  
  
"Di...di....did you say my sister is coming." She gulped. Xellos nodded his head and Lina rushed into the forest, top speed. Rezo looked to the left of him and sensed two great powers emerging. He smiled and did a slight bow.  
  
"Hello Luna. Queen Xellas. Pleasure to meet you two again." He piped as they teleported in front of them. Xellos and Lina stopped in their tracks and hid the growling dragon behind them.  
  
  
  
*************************************************************  
  
That's mean how could they try to steal Xel's presents. Oh well as long as it's for Fi-chan. 


	9. Warning

Xellas and Luna show up is that good or bad? ^.^  
  
  
  
Lina and Xellos stealthily backed up, towards the forest, hiding the dragon behind. Luna turned her gaze to her sister that was slinking away. She frowned.  
  
"Lina, you don't want to say hello to your onee-san." She asked harshly. Lina blanched and rushed over grabbing Gourry's seat, which made him crash to the ground and she gave it to her sister. Luna took the seat gingerly. "Umh, Lina could you......................." she was cut off by her sister.  
  
"Of course, onee-san I love to massage your neck." She lied through her gritted teeth. Xellas smiled at the sister scene and she turned to her son holding a small box.  
  
"Well, Xellos aren't you going to introduce me to your growling friend behind you?" she asked taking a seat. Xellos scratched his head and sighed finding it futile to teleport away. He grabbed Filia's hand but she yanked away not wanting to approach Xellas.  
  
"C'mon Fi-chan nothing to be skittish about." He stated pulling the dragon towards his mother. Filia shivered in fear as Xellas grabbed her arm. Xellas slide her long delicate nail against the dragon's cheek. Xellas glared into her eyes. Filia stopped shaking and just for a split second her eyes clouded over. Xellas smiled as Filia calmed down and shook her hand.  
  
"What a beautiful dragon." Xellas said handing the box to Filia. Xellos froze.  
  
"How......how did you know?" he questioned. Xellas rolled her eyes.  
  
"How about the tail that's sticking out from her cloak." She exclaimed. Xellos sweatdropped. Xellas looked at Filia who took out a bracelet with a gem on it. "I do hope you like the present dear." Amelia looked at the bracelet. Filia smiled and placed it on.  
  
"Thanks". She piped finding it easier to understand people. Amelia stepped closer to Filia and looked down at her bracelet.  
  
"A magic amplifier." She said. Xellas nodded.  
  
"Of course. She'll have to learn some magic." Xellas said. Zelgadis inspected the bracelet.  
  
"But what kind black, white, or shaminiscim?" he asked. Xellos placed his hand on his chin in thought, trying to remember some info on dragons he learned.  
  
"Holy." He said. Everyone looked at him. "Dragons perform holy magic." He said. Lina scratched her head and returned to massaging her sister.  
  
"But who's going to train her. I don't even no a thing about holy magic." She said. Luna smiled.  
  
"I'll train her." She exclaimed. Lina blanched and gave a small prayer to Filia. Rezo pointed a finger in her direction.  
  
"You. Listen, she's a single species in this world we don't want her to go extinct." He stated. Luna frowned.  
  
"Don't worry I treat exactly how I treated Lina......ehh where are you going?" Luna yelled as she saw Lina, Gourry, Amelia, Zelgadis, Martina, Zangalus and Rezo dragging Filia away into the sun.  
  
"No way, where letting you train her!" they yelled. Luna got up and chased after them.  
  
"Come back with my disciple!" she shrieked throwing chaotic spheres of energy at them. Xellos shook his head and sat by his mother.  
  
"So." He chuckled. "Do, I get a present?" he asked. Xellas smiled and took his staff out from an astral plain rip. She bopped him lightly on the head.  
  
"I already gave it to you." She smirked. Xellos raised his eyebrow in confusion. She gave him his staff. "Here you'll be needing this very soon," she whispered. Xellos shook his head.  
  
"What are yo......" He was cut off by Xellas sharp glare. "Xellos, keep a close on the dragon. Protect her no matter what. Others will soon come for her." She said. Xellos clenched his staff.  
  
"So, here aural presence is alr...." Xellos was cut off again he looked at his grandfather.  
  
"Yes, it's on the astral plain so keep your eyes open grandson." He said. Xellos frowned.  
  
"I keep my eyes closed, but I'll keep a track on Fi-chan." He stated as he teleported after the dragon. Xellas smiled and looked at the blue sky and wondered how fast they would turn to red.  
  
From exhaustion and getting drunk everyone decided to camp outside instead of in the dilapidated cabin. The fire was crackling peacefully in the moonlit night and the snores and murmurs of everyone was some turned into sort of melody. Xellos frowned, not totally needing sleep, but he was in the mood yet couldn't fall asleep. He tensed up when he felt a bit of pressure against his back. He swore silently for resting his staff on the table. Xellos growled and shifted his body to look behind him. His eyes opened and soon softened when he saw Filia curled up against him, holding mace-sama in one hand and sucking her thumb with the other.  
  
"When did you get here?" he whispered. Xellos had been awake all night and he noted that Filia was sleeping by Lina before. He mentally shrugged and placed his sheet over her. He looked at her peaceful sleeping form. He brought lips closer to her face and he planted a small kiss on her forehead. He smiled.  
  
"Happy Birthday. Filia." He murmured sleep finally taking its toll. Xellos opened his eyes as the dawn came. He blinked as he saw angry blue eyes staring at him. Filia was awake and was captivated in his grip; he seemed to have embraced her during falling asleep. Xellos turned his head as he heard someone tsked. He saw Gourry, Lina, Amelia, Zelgadis, Martina and Zangalus, looking down at them. Amelia eye's watered.  
  
"Xellos, you're doing it again." She wailed. Zelgadis frowned.  
  
"Disgusting, you're taking advantage of her again." He stated. Lina growled. "You didn't do THAT, right Xellos?" she asked. Xellos shook his head.  
  
"No, I didn't do anything I just found her here last night." He replied and quickly let go off the angry dragon. Filia took a deep breath and swung her mace into Xellos' stomach sending him flying.  
  
"BAAAAAKKKKKKAAAAAA! NAMA-CCCCHHHHHAAAANNN!" she yelled gritting her teeth. Xellas smiled.  
  
"They're going to make the best of friends aren't they?" She said.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Best of friends. **checks through fic** Umh. Yeah if you can call it that.....hehehhehe. 


	10. Fight

Best of Friends? Apparently not in this fic. ^_^  
  
  
  
Filia yawned and twiddled her toes from under her sheets. Her training was becoming quite successful and she knew quite a few spells. Her progression into learning the culture and language of this land is going well. Except reading is still quite a difficult task. Xellos has been giving her a rough time and teased her a lot more than ever. Filia blushed still not understanding how she keeps ending up in his bed or him ending up in hers. The dragon sighed and soon tensed when she heard another sigh behind her. She felt a strong arm wrap around her waist. Filia growled and grabbed mace- sama, which was tucked under her pillow.  
  
"Namagomi, Baka!" Filia yelled hitting Xellos out of her bed and into the stratosphere. Filia hissed and grabbed her clothing and prepared for breakfast. Filia went down and saw Xellos' grandma making eggs and Xellos' grandpa reading a letter. She looked more to the right and saw Xellos nursing a large lump on his head. Filia smiled politely and sat down by Xellos. Xellos' grandpa looked up and smiled at the dragon.  
  
"Oh, Morning Filia. This letters from Luna, she says she won't be giving you lesson for a couple of days because something came up." He said. Filia sighed.  
  
"O.K." she said half-heartedly. Xellos smiled. Filia gazed at him. "What are you smiling about?" she asked. He gave her a sly smile and opened one eye at her.  
  
"It seems that Luna doesn't want to teach a no talent, selfish dragon whose only good at whacking people with her mace." He chirped sticking his tongue at her. Filia growled.  
  
"Why you....." Filia was cut off by Mimi (Xellos' grandma) placing her plate on the table and holding a hand between the two.  
  
"Lets not start today." She sighed rubbing her temples. Filia only "hmphed and took a bite out of her egg. Xellos grinned and nibbled at a piece of toast. Xellos eyed another letter that was on the table. "Who's that, letter from grandpa?" he asked. His grandpa picked it up and looked at it.  
  
"Oh, this one's from Lina and Gourry." He replied. Filia took her gaze off her plate and looked at the letter.  
  
"Lina? Give it to me, Tai." She chirped reaching for it. Just as Filia was about to grab it, Xellos reached for his grandpa and plucked it away. "Hey, Nama-chan. Give that to me." Filia ordered reaching for the letter. Xellos wagged his finger at her and read the letter. "What's it say? Let me try to read it.' She piped. Xellos shook his head.  
  
"I doubt you'll be able to read this Fi-chan just wait like a good girl." He breathed. Filia growled. She was becoming irritated.  
  
"Just let me, try." She yelled. Xellos' eyes snapped open and he growled at her.  
  
"Filia let me do it. It's probably not for you anyway. You may be 500 but your mind is still a child. You couldn't last without the help of others." Xellos said. Filia has had enough and she grabbed her plate and dumped it on Xellos' head. Filia exited the kitchen and headed to her room. Xellos wiped the mess off his head and frowned.  
  
"Why that selfish......I deserved that didn't I?" he said. Mimi nodded her head.  
  
"She should've slit your throat. Filia's the only one of her kind. She can't be dependable, like that. You should go apologize." She said calmly. Xellos raised an eyebrow in frustration and he looked at his grandfather.  
  
"Go." He ordered and Xellos stood. Tai cleared his throat and Xellos turned to him. "She just teleported outside, I think she took that comment quite hard. So she probably wants to prove to you she can make it on her own." He mumbled. Xellos sighed and teleported outside. He looked around and decided to look up. She was flying in human form just ahead of him.  
  
"FI-CHAN!" he yelled as he leaped into the air and flew towards her. He finally caught up to her, but she tried to speed away.  
  
"Go away Nama-chan. I'll prove to you I can make it on my own." She yelled speeding off into the distance. Xellos flew after her and grabbed her leg. Making her halt.  
  
"Fi-chan, I'm sorry so lets go home." He said. Filia shook her head wildly and kicked him in the arm. She went closer to him so she could face him.  
  
"I can't go home. You're right I have to learn to do things myself. So go AWAY!" she yelled as she turned around and started to fly away, top speed into the horizon. The cabin was a speck in the far away distance when Xellos caught up to the dragon again. Xellos was going to reach for her leg one more time when a dark bolt of energy headed towards. He and Filia were both aware of the attack and easily dodged. Filia and Xellos landed on the ground and looked up at their attacker. It was a mazoku in a human disguise. The mazoku smiled at them and landed on the ground.  
  
"I have come for you, dragon. Come without a fight and you won't get hurt." He said in a calm voice. Xellos stepped in front of Filia and sneered at the unknown mazoku. The mazoku smirked. "Prince Xellos I presume. I'm going to have to take your dragon away. Step out of the way, NOW!" he commanded. Xellos smirked and raised his arms ready to destroy the mazoku.  
  
"Wait!" Filia yelled. Xellos turned his attention to her. "Nama-chan let me do this. I can do it." She pleaded, stepping in front of Xellos. Xellos sighed and put down his arms.  
  
"You're so damn stubborn. I guess that's what I love about you." He said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before teleporting into a large tree to watch the fight. Filia smiled and thanked Xellos mentally. She frowned and turned to the unknown mazoku. He smiled at her, his helmet hiding his eyes.  
  
"You ready." He asked. Filia nodded her head and he lunged at her. Two blacks spheres of energy formed in his palms a he shot them at Filia. Filia bit her lip and formed a shield. The compact of the two forces caused a small yet powerful explosion. Making a good deal of dust to avert Filia's attention. Filia coughed and rubbed her eyes. She couldn't see the enemy and she was sensing him in all direction. Xellos frowned he hoped he wouldn't have to intervene and hurt Filia's pride.  
  
"Got you!" the mazoku yelled as he pounced on Filia or at least what he thought was Filia. It was a phantom image of Filia and the mazoku landed in nothing but air. He looked frantically around for the dragon.  
  
"CHAOTIC DISINTEGRATE!" Filia yelled launching her attack around the terrified mazoku. A golden explosion wrapped around the mazoku until he was nothing but a smouldering corpse. Filia wiped the sweat from her forehead and sighed in relief. She tuned to the left of her when she heard clapping. Xellos teleported beside her.  
  
"Very nice, Fi-chan. I'm impressed." He complimented. Filia smiled and went over to the mazoku.  
  
"Who do you think he is?" Filia asked. Xellos shrugged and walked over.  
  
"I'm not sure but.....Mother," he said. Filia took her sight off of the corpse and saw a ghostly image of Xellas.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Nice job Fi-chan. You were great. Lets give her a hand ladies and gentlemen. 


	11. Hot springs

Next chpt. here, ready to be read. ^_^  
  
  
  
"Queen Xellas." Filia stated not totally believing a phantom image of Xellas was right there. Xellos blinked and regained some of his composure.  
  
"Mother, what are you doing here?" he asked. The phantom image of Xellas scratched her head.  
  
"Are you guys, eloping or something?" she questioned. They both blushed and Filia wildly shook her head.  
  
"No, no, no. But why are you here, Xellas?" Filia asked. She cleared her throat.  
  
"Yes, I want you two to journey towards Saillune and get in contact with Amelia's father." She stated. Filia and Xellos both looked at each other questionally.  
  
"Why should we go to Saillune?" he asked. Xellas narrowed her gaze and jerked her head to the dead mazoku.  
  
"That reason over there. The mazoku society, are completely aware of a presence of a dragon. Not only that but humans, beast men and even rumours of shinzoku the Gods from the otherworlds have heard of this." She exclaimed. Xellos took a quick glance at Filia and turned to his mother.  
  
"So, they found out already. But why Saillune? Why can't we come back to the palace?" he asked. Xellas sighed.  
  
"It's the only safe place now. The other kingdoms have mazoku rulers and I'm not sure who is on our side and who isn't. And our kingdom Xellos is becoming quite dangerous and a few lets say delinquents are running amuck." She said in a calm voice. Xellos placed a chin in thought wondering about Filia's predicament. He looked over to the dragon only to see she wasn't there.  
  
"Fi-chan!' he yelled looking for the missing dragon. "Over here, Nama-chan." She yelled Filia was inspecting the mazoku. Xellas looked curiously at the girl.  
  
"Filia, what in the world are you doing?" she asked as the blonde continued to poke and move the corpse. Filia grabbed the mazoku and stood him up. She grimaced at the strong scent.  
  
"There's a crest on his armour. Maybe they could tell us who it belongs to." She said as she pointed to the crest. Xellos came over and took a closer look. It was a multi-headed red dragon, wrapped around a sword.  
  
"This is the crest of Garv." He stated turning to his mother. Xellas nodded her head and looked sharply at the two.  
  
"That settles it. Get a move on you two. Garv's troops always come after their prey repetitively. When you get to Saillune give me a call. I hope you meet up with Lina Inverse there." She added. Xellos and Filia nodded their heads and prepared to take off in the air until Xellas stopped them. "Wait. No flying, no teleporting, no transforming into a dragon and no magic unless it's an emergency." She said. "Oh yes, you'll be needing these." She replied as two small flashes of light floated toward the prince and the dragon.  
  
"My staff and the dragon's blood sword." He said as he caught the two items that dropped in his hands. He looked over to Filia.  
  
"A sword and book." Filia said eyeing it carefully she read the title and sweatdropped. "Holy Magic for Dummies. How quaint." She said. Xellas nodded her head.  
  
"Yup. You haven't finished your training and Luna's really busy. So just read the book." She said as Filia and Xellos started to walk off. "Good luck and stay safe." She said. Xellos nodded his head when his mother mentally added, "Keep her safe" in his mind. Xellos smiled and grabbed the dragon's hand dragging her off into the distance.  
  
~***~  
  
It was getting dark and Filia saw a small Inn up ahead. "Can we stay in an Inn tonight." She asked. Xellos looked at her pleading face and nodded in agreement failing to check his very light wallet. They walked into the cozy Inn and sat down at table waiting for the waitress to come. Filia's eyes shone as the waitress came over.  
  
"How may, I help you two?" She asked. Xellos looked at the waitress.  
  
"We'd like to have some food first and stay the night, as well." He said. The waitress smiled.  
  
"Yes, we have only one room left if that's alright and the hot spring s at the back are open to the guests." She said. "Now what will you have for dinner?' she asked. Filia tapped her chin and her face brightened.  
  
"I'll have the jalapeno hot pocket." Filia chirped. The waitress raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Are you sure Miss? It's very spicy." She said. Filia nodded her head and the waitress shrugged and turned to Xellos. "What will you have sir?' she asked. Xellos thought for a second and light bulb lit up.  
  
"I'll have the shrimp and chicken spaghetti." He said. The waitress nodded and went to tell the chef. Xellos looked at Filia.  
  
"Can you handle, jalapenos? Fi-chan." He asked innocently. Filia growled.  
  
"I like spicy food." She piped. He shrugged and waited for his order, lightly chatting to the dragon. The waitress returned with their orders and Filia and Xellos dug. Filia offered Xellos a jalapeno and he gingerly accepted but he soon drank 10 glasses of water after. Once they were both full. Filia and Xellos decided to go to the hot springs. Xellos tapped Filia just as he was about to change on the female's side.  
  
"Keep your tail in check, for once." He whispered. Filia cringed and kicked him lightly in the leg.  
  
"I've got it all under control, namagomi." She hissed and went over to her side. Xellos smiled slightly and went to his side.  
  
~***~  
  
Filia tightened her hold on her towel that was wrapped around her. She swam past a few other girls and saw a real nice spot where the hot water was pouring out of the stone Lion's mouth. Filia relaxed and ignored the stares she was getting. "I love a hot bath." She piped and sunk her head half way into the boiling water.  
  
~***~  
  
Xellos smiled and stretched his arms. He relaxed his head into the water liking the simple tranquility, yet his mind hoped something interesting would happen. Xellos' wish soon came true as he and some other men heard a scream come form the women's' side. Soon the fence that separated the two sides shattered and Xellos saw why the woman were screaming and running for their lives. There seemed to be a small old human man in there. (A/N that's not the reason though. This person reminds me of Happosai, though). The man was obviously a user of magic and was wielding a water made serpent at his hands. Xellos rushed over as he saw Filia getting ready to attack the man.  
  
"My turn." He said as he picked up Filia and chucked her over to the guy's side. "Start saying your prayer's old man because I'm sending you to your maker." Xellos stated. The old man chuckled and jumped on top of the head of his serpent.  
  
"I don't think so, young man. My serpent is too much for you to handle. But I won't mind facing that cute dragon over there." He giggled. Xellos growled and black spheres of energy formed at his hands.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Run for your lives. The old man pissed off Xellos. Which is worse pissed off Filia or pissed of Xellos? Bye-Bye. 


	12. Sleep

Next chapter. Enjoy. ^_^  
  
  
  
Xellos smirked over hearing Filia's creative insults she threw at him. He turned his attention to the old man who had the serpent at his whim. "So are we going to begin the fight or what?" Xellos asked. The man giggled and shrugged.  
  
"Suppose so. I was hoping to fight her but taking care of a loud mouthed boy, will do." He said in a calm voice. Xellos growled at his words and because of the fact that Filia was clapping her hands.  
  
"I agree with you gramps, he is a loud-mouth isn't he?" Filia laughed. Xellos stopped his assault to glare at the dragon.  
  
"Who do you think I'm fighting for here." He yelled. Filia stuck out her tongue.  
  
"I didn't ask you to fight for me!" Filia shouted running up to his face. The old man sweatdropped and I'm pretty sure if the serpent could it would sweatdrop too.  
  
"Oi. You're fighting me over here. Oi!" he yelled trying to be heard but to no avail. Filia gritted her teeth.  
  
"If you're going to be that way go home." She stated. Xellos growled his black spheres turning into bolts.  
  
"I wish I could. I shouldn't have to baby-sit some selfish, conceited whinny brat like you!" he yelled. Filia's tail poked out and she tried to hide it up but to no avail making Xellos laugh his ass off. "Haahhahaha! You're so stupid. You have no self control, at all." He replied.  
  
"Why you......" Filia said Golden energy waves forming at her hands. The old man grew irritated and thought now would be a good time to launch his attack.  
  
"Both of you, DIE!" he yelled his serpent splashing wildly towards them. Filia and Xellos both growled and pointed to their attackers.  
  
"STAY OUT OF THIS!" they yelled in unison blasting both their attacks at the creature and the screaming old man. Their attacks seemed to react together causing a great explosion. Xellos coughed and tried to look around in all the steam for the dragon.  
  
"Fi-chan. Yo Fi-chan. Where are you." He asked. Xellos heard light splashy footsteps and he went towards it. "Fi-chan, hey." He said reaching out his hand, feeling something g soft and squishy.  
  
"No don't come nearer my towel fell off......" Filia trailed off as Xellos reached over and grabbed on to her breast. Filia blanched. Xellos blushed and blinked rapidly. Filia growled as Xellos quickly recoiled his hand.  
  
"No, wait. Fi-chan it's not what you thiNKKKKKK!!!!!" Xellos yelled as Filia punched him into the night sky. Filia growled and grabbed her towel quickly wrapping it around herself. As she left the spring she stepped on the old mans head making him do a shrill screech.  
  
~***~  
  
Xellos slowly opened the door to his and Filia's room. He peeked in seeing her brushing her golden hair wildly. He tip toed in and slowly sat on the bed. He heard her give a small hiss. "Still mad?" he questioned in innocent voice. Filia looked at him her eyes filled with fury and her tail swishing from right to left.  
  
"What do you think?" she hissed grabbing her mace and running towards him. Xellos jumped out of the way and jumped on her back.  
  
"It was an accident Fi-chan. I'm sorry." He side lightly patting her head. Filia growled and tried to whack him off but only managed to hit herself in the head when he jumped away onto the bed. "You're going to hurt yourself. Sit down." He commanded. Filia grumbled and sat at the edge of the bed. "If it makes you feel any better. They were real nice." He added opening his eyes to give her a small wink. Steam came out of ears and Filia launched towards him mace-sama ready in her grip.  
  
About 20 minutes later. Filia heaved a hefty sigh and laid down on the bed in exhaustion. Xellos laid down beside her and yawned. "Tired." Filia muffled through a yawn. Xellos nodded his head.  
  
"Get some sleep then." He said getting into a comfy position. Filia narrowed her eyes and she pushed Xellos off the bed and onto the floor. "What was that for?" he asked rubbing his head.  
  
"You can have the floor tonight I'll keep the bed." She commented. Xellos shook his head and climbed back into the bed pulling the covers over his head much to Filia's horror.  
  
"Why bother Fi-chan. We've slept in the same bed anyway." He exclaimed. Filia growled and grabbed most of the covers to cover herself.  
  
"Fine just don't try anything." She hissed. Xellos turned his head towards her and opened one eye.  
  
"I'll be a real gentleman, Fi-chan. But I have a question how de we end up in each other's bed anyway?" he asked. Filia shrugged.  
  
"No idea." She grumbled snuggling into her pillow. "Goodnight." She said turning to face away from him. Xellos sighed and covered a pillow over his head.  
  
~***~  
  
Xellos blinked in surprise noticing the dragon still wasn't asleep. He decided to play a little trick on her. Xellos turned so he was facing her back and he placed a hand on the side of her waist. He chuckled softly when he felt her shiver. Xellos wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He almost broke in laughter when she squeaked. He thought the words over in his mind and decided it would do to scare the blonde. "Now that your asleep Fi-chan. I can finally have you," he said in a sly voice. Filia tensed up in shock.  
  
"Oh my. He wouldn't." she said mentally as she felt Xellos move on top of her. She cringed as she felt him lightly brush his lips against hers. Filia blushed and growled clenching her fists. She snapped her eyes open ready to pummel the mazoku. Filia blinked and screamed, seeing a ghost like creature in front of her.  
  
"Aaaah! Ghost!" she yelled hitting Xellos with her mace. Filia looked around and saw Xellos was nowhere to be found. "Oops." She squeaked. Xellos took off his mask and rubbed his black eye.  
  
"Oops. That's all you have to say." He said as climbed back into the bed. Filia turned her back to him.  
  
"Well you deserved for scaring me and......well that other thing before that." She said he face blushing in the darkness. Xellos smiled.  
  
"Well it was fun. I just wanted to cheer you up. You weren't asleep and you need rest." He said laying her back down. "No more funny stuff, I promise just go to sleep." He said tucking her in and lying back down on his side. Filia smiled and closed her eyes sleep taking over her.  
  
~***~  
  
Xellos and Filia walked down the stairs of the inn and prepared to leave. Filia turned to Xellos as a thought struck her. "We didn't pay our bill." She whispered. Xellos smiled and grabbed the dragon's hand preparing to run. But the waitress that served them last night and the manager stopped him.  
  
"Hold it you two haven't paid." The manager said in a cruel voice. He handed Xellos and Filia a sheet of paper. Both their eyes bugged out. "You'll notice the price is so high because you order two high meals, destroyed our hot springs and demolished the room you stayed in last night." He yelled. Xellos took out his wallet and shook it, a moth flew out and two pieces of lint fell to the ground and that was it. Filia blanched and looked at the pissed of manager.  
  
"Here." Said the waitress handing them their uniforms.  
  
~***~  
  
Filia handed the plate two a strong burly man and smiled. "I hope you enjoy your meal." She said. Filia turned to girl er...........................boy who was working the table next to her. "For a prince, you're pretty poor." Filia whispered. Xellos growled at her and tried to pull down his miniskirt.  
  
"Oh shut up." He said placing the plate down.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
He makes such a good waitress, ne. 


	13. Circus

Ahh, Xel in a waitress outfit could it get any better. ^.^  
  
  
  
Filia and Xellos walked through the crowded market. Filia's stomach growled wildly and she tapped Xellos on the shoulder. "I'm hungry could we find something to eat?" She asked. Xellos opened an eye to glare at her.  
  
"Your hungry again." He said reaching for his wallet. Filia stuck her tongue at him.  
  
"Hey I don't feed on people's negative emotions and I've been putting a lot of energy into reading this." Filia exclaimed taking out the Holy Magic For Dummies book. He shrugged and showed her his half empty wallet.  
  
"Well I'm almost out of cash unless you have a secret stash." He said and started to poke her in the ribs. Filia took out a small pouch and shook. It made a few jingly noises. They both sighed and decided to sit down at a café. "Saillune is still quite a few days a way. We need to make some quick cash." Xellos sighed. Filia placed her hand on her chin in thought.  
  
"Maybe another waitress job, we got good tips last time." She chirped. Xellos shook his head.  
  
"That'll take too long for the cash supply we need." He replied. Filia placed her chin on the table and closed her.  
  
Hey, Nama-chan. Maybe you should go back to the cabin." She whispered. Xellos looked at her both eyes opened in shock. "Not that I don't want your company. But I shouldn't be dragging this all down with you. I mean you're a prince and you......" Filia stopped as she felt a hand on her hand. She opened her eyes and saw that Xellos was patting her head. She smiled at him and he gave her the usual genki grin.  
  
"Don't worry Fi-chan, were in this together." He chirped. "All we need is some quick money." Both of them reeled their heads to the market streets, hearing lots of noise. There was a small circus troupe marching through the streets.  
  
"Come one! Come All! The Circus Is In Town!" a red clown yelled as he through flyers in every direction. "Take your friends and family to enjoy a great time at the CIRCUS!" Xellos caught one of the pieces of papers the clown threw into the streets. Xellos angled it so he and Filia could read it.  
  
"The Cirque Debormarche is playing tonight. Main attraction the canon girl." Xellos read along with Filia. He looked at her. "You're getting better at reading." Filia smiled and pointed to the bottom.  
  
"Hey, look right there. Extra help needed. Will be paid a great amount." Filia clapped. Xellos raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I dunno, know. Us working as clowns." He sighed. Filia got up and rolled up the piece of paper and bopped him playfully on the head.  
  
"You got a better idea?" she questioned. Xellos shrugged and got up, and nodded his head in agreement.  
  
~***~  
  
Filia and Xellos walked through the big top tent their costumes already placed upon them by the anxious ringleader. Xellos was dressed as a purple and black clown with big floppy feet. Filia was a blue and white clown with bell shoes and an elf hat. They both sweatdropped. "Filia, I can think of something better. Anything as long as I don't wear this outfit." He grumbled. Filia scratched her head and glared at him.  
  
"A little late now don't you....ahhhhh Martina!" Filia yelled pointing at the green haired girl dressed in a light green clown suit. Martina turned her head as she heard someone call her name. She gasped at the sight of the mazoku and dragon.  
  
"Filia! Xellos! What are you doing here? Hey Zangalus come here quick!" she yelled. Zangalus who was dressed in an orange clown suit quickly placed a ramp down and turned.  
  
"Oi, what are you two doing here?" he questioned. Xellos scratched his head.  
  
"We could ask you the same thing." Xellos said as they walked up to them. Martina crossed her arms a large vein very apparent in her forehead.  
  
"I'll tell you why were here. Lina Inverse. When we all left, Lina ran out of cash and she blasted us with a FIREBALL and ran off with Gourry and the others. So to make money we decided to work here!" she yelled. Both Filia and Xellos erupted into laughter. Zangalus cleared his throat.  
  
"And why are you two here together. Alone." He said with a sly grin. Filia blushed and Xellos growled. They were about to explain when the ringleader approached them.  
  
"Thank you, I want to thank you and your elf girlfriend for helping us out. And thank you Zangalus and Martina for travelling with us for so many weeks." He chirped. The four of them sweatdropped.  
  
"Elf? Girlfriend?" Filia said touching her pointy ears and glancing at Xellos. The man smiled and got down on his hands and knees.  
  
"Yes, but I have just a small favour." He cried. "Are star Maria the canon girl is sick and she's are star attraction. So could you four be my new star attractions. He begged. Xellos and Zangalus collapsed while Filia and Martina placed their hands together.  
  
"Yes, we accept." The two girls gushed stars in their eyes. "Us the star attractions." Xellos and Zangalus quickly got up.  
  
"Wait a minute. We never accepted to this!" Xellos yelled. Filia eyed him dangerously and he took a step back in fear.  
  
"We agree." Zangalus sighed avoiding Martina's angry gaze. The ringleader quickly got up and shook all their hands, tears streaming down his face.  
  
"Oh thank you. Thank you, the circus is saved. Thanks to you 4 humble people." He exclaimed.  
  
~***~  
  
It was finally time for the circus to start and Xellos, Martina, Filia and Zangalus were waiting for their cue in the prop area. "So, what the hell do we do out there?" Zangalus asked. Xellos did an irritated shrug and turned to the two girls.  
  
"Well the spirit of stardom will come into our heart and we'll find what to do." Martina replied.  
  
"Ssshhh. I think were up." Filia whispered. The ringleader went into the centre of the big tent and took a deep breath.  
  
"And now our star performers The Zolmagustar Knights!" he yelled giving them a hand.  
  
"The Zolmagustar Knights?" Xellos, Filia and Zangalus questioned to Martina but she already ran out.  
  
"Thank you. Thanks for coming. Martina gushed as she bowed and the three scuttled out. They flushed at the excitement of the crowd. "Now to start off our show. Me and my sidekick Filia will perform our deadly daggers act on those two over there." Martina yelled pointing to the scared Zangalus and Xellos. Filia picked up a couple of daggers on a table.  
  
"Sidekick?" She mumbled getting her aiming. Xellos and Zangalus were strapped into three round tables. Zangalus sweatdropped as Martina accidentally dropped one of her daggers.  
  
"Are those real." He yelled. "Hey Xellos you don't look that worried, why?" he questioned in a squeaky voice. Xellos smiled.  
  
"Well my dragon knows how to throw daggers. And me being a mazoku won't do much damage." Xellos chirped as the table started to spin. Both Martina and Filia took a deep breath and threw. Filia accidentally sneezed through one throw and hit near Xellos' head. The crowd roared with laughter and clapping. Xellos smiled to Zangalus. "See no worries." He replied. Zangalus eyes bugged out.  
  
"Xellos, there's blood." He said. Xellos froze and noticed there was blood. He froze in astonishment. Martina smiled.  
  
"Now second round!" she yelled picking up some more daggers. Xellos growled and yanked the table out of the ground and started to hop away.  
  
"No way. Fi-chan you fool. You hit me I'm not letting a klutz like you hit me with daggers!" he yelled. Filia picked up some more daggers and started to throw them at him, aiming for his head this time. In that much anger Filia didn't realize her tail pop out. The crowd laughed and soon gasped to notice the elf had a tail. "See you can't even hit me now. What bad.......ahhhh Fi-chan don't transform!" he yelled but it was too late Filia grew so angry she reverted to her natural form getting the attention of a couple of Beast men.  
  
"Hey there's the dragon, he was talking about. Let's capture it." They yelled as the dragon flew around shooting lasers at Xellos occasionally. Filia glared down at them and opened her mouth wide a big golden beam forming until he blasted at them, sending them crashing out. Filia calmed down and changed back to her human form.  
  
"Sorry." She whispered to the angry Xellos. The crowd stayed silent until someone got up and started to clap.  
  
"Wow what a great illusions trick. Encore. That elf just made a spell of a fake golden dragon!" the man yelled along with everyone else applauding and clapping. The ringleader rushed back in them smiling at the 4 with gratitude.  
  
The Zolmagustar Knights, everybody!" he yelled as they quickly ran out the tent.  
  
~***~  
  
"Here you go 10 000 each." The ringleader said. "Too bad you can't stay. Must you got Saillune so soon?" he asked. The 4 nodded.  
  
"Bye!" they yelled in unison walking on the way to Saillune. Xellos looked at Martina and Zangalus.  
  
"So you two are travelling with us now?" he asked. They nodded. Xellos looked sharply at Filia. "No more transforming in the open like that." He commanded. Filia nodded her head with a growl and took out her mace and bashed it on Xellos' head sending him flying.  
  
"Fine no transforming!" she yelled as he went up to the stars.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Gotta go, the circus is in town. Bye 


	14. Surfs up

Doesn't everybody love the circus?  
  
  
  
Filia yawned as they walked through another small town. "Are we close to Saillune or what?" she asked. Xellos nodded his head.  
  
"Not, too long now. Just a day or two." He stated. Martina looked at the buildings were some of them had been blown up. She growled.  
  
"The mark of Lina Inverse. When I get my hands on her........"Martina growled. While Zangalus patted her head.  
  
"Calm down. Calm down." He sighed. Xellos and Filia both looked at each other. Both of them had considered the thought of following Lina's example and blowing Martina and Zangalus up, steal their money and run like hell. But Zangalus begged them not to. Martina frowned.  
  
"Still Lina will pay." She hissed. Filia took out her book and started to read how to steal someone's voice and thought about testing it on Martina. Xellos glanced over to her and knew what she would do.  
  
"No, magic. Only for emergencies." He said as a few people in swimsuits quickly ran passed them. "Hey, what are they in the hurry about?' he questioned. Filia shrugged as she watched about 10 more people in swimsuits pass them. Zangalus placed a hand on his chin and thought. His face brightened.  
  
"Oh, yeah. This is the town were the hold the big annual surf contest. Maybe we should join." He exclaimed. Xellos snorted.  
  
"We don't have time for a measly surf contest." He said. Zangalus shrugged.  
  
"Well first prize is a million gold." He said as he and Xellos continued to walk down the street. Martina and Filia stopped in their tracks.  
  
"A million GOLD!!" they yelled in unison grabbing Zangalus by the cuffs of his shirt. He nodded his head slowly while Xellos only sighed.  
  
"If we win that money. We don't have to but only food and supplies. We can buy dresses and souvenirs from all the towns we got to now." Martina chirped. Filia smiled and took out her mace.  
  
"Well my mace is getting a little dull and it's not as shiny as it used to be." She exclaimed. Xellos sweatdropped and rubbed his jaw. "That does it, where going to that surf contest and were going to win that prize money!" Filia yelled grabbing Xellos and dragging him to the beach. Martina and Zangalus followed after them.  
  
~***~  
  
Filia and Martina went up to the judge. He was a tanned blonde man with big muscles. "So are we and those two over there aloud to enter the surf contest?" Martina asked pointing to the sulking Xellos and Zangalus.  
  
"Why does this always happen to us?" Zangalus questioned while Xellos only shrugged. The man cleared his throat and took Filia's and Martina's hands. Making Xellos and Zangalus narrow their eyes.  
  
"Well you two can definitely enter. But no men allowed. This is strictly a female contest." He stated grinning at them. Filia nodded her head.  
  
"O.k., we'll enter and my two other girlfriends Xellia and Zanya." Filia smiled as she wrote their names down. Zangalus and Xellos looked at each other and started to tip toe away until Martina caught them.  
  
"You two aren't going anywhere." She hissed. The man pointed to the changing booths that were located to the right of them.  
  
"The changing booths are over there and if you don't have a swimsuit or surf board we'll be happy enough to give you one." He smiled still holding Filia's hand. Xellos walked over to him and bashed his staff on his head, making the guy fall to ground unconscious with a huge lump on his head.  
  
"Thanks." Xelloss aid giving the guy a cheshire grin and grabbed Filia's arm. "Shall we go?" he asked.  
  
~***~  
  
Filia smiled as she looked at her two-piece orange swimsuit. It portrayed her quite nicely and she chose a surfboard with a sea serpent designed all over it. Martina came over to her.  
  
"How do you like my outfit, Filia?' she asked turning around. Martina was in a red bikini holding a red surfboard with her Zolmagustar relics all over it.  
  
"Very nice. Interesting surfboard." She added. Filia looked around for Xellos and Zangalus. She frowned. "Hey, Xellia. Zanya, come out why don't ya!" the dragon yelled. Martina heard a lot of grumbling before the two emerged. Filia broke out in laughter. While Martina turned around not looking upon the two. "You look nice." Filia said.  
  
"Of course. I'm pretteier than a big mouth like you, Fi-chan." Xellos said while Filia growled. He was dressed in a purple two-piece swimsuit. Don't ask how he made himself look so feminine with no trace of male attributes. Zangalus on the other hand was dressed in a black one-piece swimsuit and instead of his hat was a large bow.  
  
"Can we just get this over with?" He grumbled as they started to walk to the contestants waiting area.  
  
~***~  
  
The announcer took a deep breath as the crowd cheered. "Now, for the event we've been waiting for. The annual surf contest. We have been blessed with a beautiful group of young ladies, some we've seen from last year and some new comers. Give them a hand ladies and gentlemen." He yelled. "Now for the rules, if you fall off your surfboard you're disqualified and whoever reaches back here first wins the contest. Magic is prohibited but no killing." He yelled. "Let the contest begin!" he yelled.  
  
"Magic?" Martina asked as she raced to the water with the other participants. There was a cute shorthaired girl quickly swimming to the front.  
  
"Prepare to loose. I'm the former champion and no way any of you are gonna win!" she yelled almost making Filia and Xellos capsize. Filia frowned as she paddled on her board.  
  
"What a rude girl, I really hope we beat her." Filia hissed, Xellos nodding his head with her. "There's the wave." Filia said as she and the others started to stand up wobbly on their boards.  
  
"It's huge." Zangalus said. The announcer cheered as they saw the entire group of woman safely get on top of the wave.  
  
"It looks like all the woman have managed to gain access on the wave but for how long!" he yelled. The shorthaired girl raised her hands.  
  
"Lightning!" she shouted as she blasted a huge lightning bolt on a couple of people. Filia quickly adjusted her angle.  
  
"I can't believe that girl." Filia shouted trying to be heard of the screams of the girls who fell. Filia wanted to shoot back but a stern look from Xellos told her not too. The girl kept that up until only her Filia, Xellos, Martina and Zangalus were left. The audience applauded.  
  
"It looks like a reigning champ and 4 newcomers are the only one's left who will....Hey what's that. A giant squid!" The announcer yelled as a giant squid rose from the waters and made a giant wave of its own knocking the contestants off their boards. Filia caught Zangalus and Xellos caught Martina and they floated up in the air.  
  
"What is that?" Martina shouted as the squid's tentacles reached for her and Xellos.  
  
"Looks like a giant squid ...Fi-chan watch it!" he shouted as the squid squirted out ink. Filia dodged it and its attack went straight to the people on the sandy beach, who quickly ran away screaming. Filia narrowed her eyes.  
  
"I've had enough of this." Filia shouted approaching the squid, still clutching Zangalus.  
  
"What are you doing?" Zangalus asked as the squid's tentacles reached towards him. Filia looked down at him.  
  
"Sorry." She whispered as she threw him at the squid. Filia raised her hands electricity forming around her.  
  
"Lightning Strike!" she yelled her attack going straight down to the squid and Zangalus shocking them both onto they sank into the sea. Filia smiled in triumph. "Yosha!" she yelled.  
  
~***~  
  
Filia scratched her head as she looked out to the sea. "I guess we don't win that million, do we?" she asked. Martina shook her head as she dabbed a wet towel against Zangalus' forehead. Filia stepped on the head of the still unconscious shorthaired girl and went over to Xellos who was looking out at the sea.  
  
"That sea squid. A little odd it appeared so suddenly so close to the shore." Xellos muttered his amethyst eyes glaring at the sea. Filia shrugged and took out her mace and lightly bashed him on the head. "What was that for?!" he yelled. She smiled.  
  
"Nothing, really. I just thought you needed to relax." She smiled. He raised an eyebrow and continued to look out at the sea.  
  
"Dolphin, knows." He muttered to himself.  
  
  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Just a quick filler chpt. Bye. 


End file.
